


En attendant Noël

by LunaQueen



Series: Quelques minutes en compagnie des Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Quelques petites minutes en compagnie de nos héros préférés pour attendre Noël.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Quelques minutes en compagnie des Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de les publier dans un premier temps, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je ne garantis pas la qualité, je me suis simplement amusée à écrire ça sur un coin de table. J'espère que ça vous plaira, vous pouvez les lire dans l'ordre que vous le souhaitez, certains se suivent, mais ils peuvent tous se lire indépendamment ! Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous.tes !

**Loki** : je crois que... je suis en train de mourir ?  
**Bruce, paniquant** : quoi ? Comment ça ?  
**Loki** : j'ai des palpitations, les mains moites, les jambes en coton. Je crois que je fais une attaque.  
**Natasha, blasée en levant les yeux de son journal** : ça, c'est juste Tony qui vient d'arriver.


	2. day two

**Tony** : il est deux heures du matin, Loki, tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ?  
 **Loki** : et toi ?  
 **Tony** : ... j'imagine que ça fait un point pour toi.  
 **Loki** : en fait, il y a cette chanson...  
 **Tony** : laquelle ?  
 **Loki** : j'ai oublié le titre, peu importe, elle dit qu'à deux heures du matin, tu dois m'embrasser à la lumière des étoiles. Et ça tombe bien, il n'y a pas un nuage à l'horizon.  
 **Tony** : ta chanson dit que, moi, Tony Stark, je dois t'embrasser, toi, Loki Laufeyson ?  
 **Loki** :  
 **Loki, rougissant** : à peu près.  
 **Tony** :  
 **Tony, rougissant à son tour** : dans ce cas, il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix.


	3. day three

**Tony** : juste pour que tu saches, je ne t'aime pas.  
 **Loki** : oh ! oui, bien sûr. C'est pour cela que tu passes littéralement toutes tes nuits dans mes bras.  
 **Tony** :  
 **Tony** : est-ce que j'y suis pour quelque chose si c'est le seul endroit où j'arrive à dormir ???


	4. day four

**Loki** : je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que tu m'observes avec autant d'attention.  
 **Tony, avec une voix enjôleuse** : pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je découvre tes potentiels défauts qui n'existent pas ?  
 **Loki, très sérieux** : j'ai peur que tu découvres à quel point je tiens à toi. Et, plus que tout, j'ai peur que tu te mettes à m'aimer, toi aussi.  
 **Tony** :  
 **Tony, la voix brisée par l'émotion** : ... trop tard.


	5. day five

**Peter** : Monsieur Loki, vous voulez bien vous asseoir juste là, s'il vous plaît.  
 **Loki, haussant un sourcil** : sous le sapin ?  
 **Peter** : oui, monsieur.  
 **Loki** : et pourquoi veux-tu que je m'assois sous le sapin, petite araignée ?  
 **Peter** : parce que vous êtes mon plus beau cadeau, monsieur.  
 **Loki, pleurant doucement** : oh... ok.


	6. day six

**Tony, se serrant contre un Loki tranquillement endormi** : la belle au bois dormant, fais moi voir tes jolis yeux...  
 **Loki, se réveillant brutalement** : bordel, Tony ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !  
 **Tony** : qui d'autre aurait pu se glisser sous tes draps au beau milieu de la nuit ?  
 **Loki** : Thor en serait capable, juste pour m'embêter.  
 **Tony, rougissant sur la fin de sa phrase** : dans ce cas, on devrait mettre au point une tactique de reconnaissance, comme par exemple... je pourrais t'embrasser ?  
 **Loki** : Thor pourrait très bien m'embrasser aussi.  
 **Tony, se reculant, les sourcils froncés** : sur la bouche ???  
 **Loki, réalisant soudain** : oh ! tu... tu veux m'embrasser sur... la bouche ?  
 **Tony, rougissant davantage** : si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...  
 **Loki, écarlate lui aussi** : non, non, c'est très bien.


	7. day seven

**Steve** : Tony ! Courrier pour toi !  
 **Tony, après avoir dévalé l'escalier à toute vitesse et prenant un air faussement détaché** : oh chouette, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?  
 **Steve** : des factures et ton abonnement au magazine d'intelligence artificielle.  
 **Tony, jetant le tout à la poubelle et tournant les talons** : nul.  
 **Natasha** : quand est-ce qu'il rentre, déjà, Loki ?  
 **Steve, farfouillant dans la poubelle** : aucune idée, mais j'espère que c'est pour bientôt, parce que ça devient franchement insupportable, toute cette comédie. Sans rire, ça ne fait même pas trois jours et il est déjà dans tous ses états.  
 **Natasha** : l'amour, Cap, l'amour.


	8. day eight

**Steve** : Tony, tu as oublié l'étoile en haut du sapin.  
 **Tony** : c'est une tragédie, Cap. Elle reste introuvable, j'ai eu beau chercher dans tous les coins, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Elle est perdue à tout jamais. Nous sommes condamnés à vivre sans sa lumière pour guider notre chemin et à errer dans les ténèbres infinies du désespoir jusqu'à la fin des temps...  
 **Natasha** : Loki est aux toilettes.  
 **Tony** : oh ! au temps pour moi. L'étoile est en chemin, Cap.  
 **Steve** : seigneur...


	9. day nine

**Loki** : pourquoi dans les comédies romantiques, ils s'embrassent toujours sous des feuilles ? C'est ridicule.  
 **Tony** : ce ne sont pas de simples feuilles ; c'est du gui. Une sorte de tradition. C'est censé porter bonheur et renforcer les liens entre les personnes qui s'embrassent dessous.  
 **Loki** : hm... c'est pour cela que tu en as mis dans toutes les pièces ? Tu comptes renforcer les liens entre les Avengers et nous porter bonheur pour nos prochaines missions ?  
 **Tony** : j'espérais surtout me porter bonheur pour renforcer les liens entre toi et moi, mais j'imagine que c'est une bonne idée aussi.  
 **Loki, devenu écarlate** : une bonne idée, oui...


	10. day ten

**Loki** : Tony, tu sais que je te vois, même si tu es très fort pour ne surtout pas croiser mon regard depuis que tu es rentré.   
**Tony** : tu vas être en colère ?  
 **Loki** : tout dépend de ce que tu as fait.  
 **Tony** : promets que tu ne seras pas en colère.  
 **Loki, croisant les doigts derrière son dos et soupirant pour la forme** : promis.  
 **Tony, soulevant son t-shirt et révélant son tout nouveau tatouage** : tu as promis, hein.  
 **Loki, n'en croyant pas ses yeux** : tu... tu as... c'est mon prénom.  
 **Tony** : oui. Bon d'accord je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi en le faisant et j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de beaucoup mieux, mais je voulais vraiment avoir un peu de toi sur moi et...  
 **Loki, le coupant** : ça veut dire que tu auras mon prénom sur ta peau... pour toujours ?  
 **Tony** : oui... Tu es en colère ?  
 **Loki, tout bas** : aucune idée. Je crois que je vais pleurer.


	11. day eleven

**Tony** : vert. Ma couleur préférée, c'est le vert. J'ai hésité avec le rouge, parce que... eh... je suis Tony Stark, mais non c'est le vert. J'adore le vert.   
**Loki** : et tu étais obligé de me réveiller à trois heures et demie du matin pour me le dire ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?  
 **Tony** : tu veux connaître la nuance de vert que je préfère ?  
 **Loki** : tu me laisses dormir après ?  
 **Tony** : celle de tes yeux.  
 **Loki** : ... tOnY.


	12. day twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fait suite au jour 10 :)

**Loki** : je l'ai fait ! Moi aussi j'ai un peu de toi sur moi pour toujours !  
**Tony** : quoi ? Comment ça ?  
**Loki, relevant son t-shirt** : exactement au même endroit !  
**Tony** : Lokes... tu te souviens que ton "pour toujours" est plus long que le mien ?  
**Loki** : justement. Je t'aimerai plus longtemps que toi.  
**Tony** : ... tu gagnes.


	13. day thirteen

**Peter** : monsieur Stark ! Monsieur Loki m'a montré comment cacher dans mon costume les dagues qu'il m'a offertes la semaine dernière !   
**Loki, se tournant vers Tony** : on peut le garder ?  
 **Tony** : je sens que c'est la pire erreur de ma vie.  
 **Sam** : comme si tu ne t'étais pas marié avec le dieu de la discorde.  
 **Steve** : dEs dAgUeS ???


	14. day fourteen

**Loki** : Tony, je veux un chat.  
 **Tony** : tu veux un chat. Et pour quoi faire ?  
 **Loki** : parce que c'est mignon.  
 **Tony** : c'est aussi fourbe et, crois-moi, j'en ai assez avec un.  
 **Loki** :  
 **Loki** : tu as un chat ???  
 **Tony** : non, mais je t'ai, toi, ça revient au même.


	15. day fifteen

**Loki** : tu as déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ?  
 **Tony, s'étouffant avec son café** : qUoI ???  
 **Loki** : des enfants. Tu sais...  
 **Tony** : je sais ce que sont des enfants, Loki, merci. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
 **Loki** : c'était juste une question. Je t'imaginais devoir partager tes cheeseburgers.  
 **Tony** :  
 **Tony** : quelle idée...


	16. day sixteen

**Tony** : Loki ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Quelle heure il est ?  
 **Loki** : presque quatre heures du matin, tu veux bien éteindre la lumière.  
 **Tony, après s'être exécuté** : tu es sûr que ça va ?  
 **Loki** : Tony, je t'aime.  
 **Tony** : moi aussi, Lokes, mais pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?  
 **Loki** : tu savais que, dans le noir, tu pouvais voir mon cœur s'embraser si je t'aimais vraiment ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?   
**Tony** :   
**Natasha** : tu devrais songer à arrêter de lui faire écouter des chansons à l'eau de rose.  
 **Tony, pleurant doucement** : jamais.


	17. day seventeen

**Steve** : je peux savoir pourquoi Tony refuse de manger depuis ce matin ? Ça ne lui ressemble définitivement pas. Loki ?  
**Loki** : je crois que c'est parce que je lui ai dit que je trouvais son petit ventre mignon.  
**Loki** : il a cru que c'était une réflexion détournée pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait maigrir.  
**Loki, élevant la voix jusqu'à crier** : mais, pour la millième fois, c'était sincère, alors maintenant, tu manges.  
**Tony, boudant** : non.  
**Loki** : Tony Stark.  
**Loki** : *fait apparaître des cheeseburgers*  
**Tony** :  
**Tony** : tu es sûr que tu l'aimes ?  
**Loki** : je l'adore.  
**Natasha, levant les yeux au ciel** : seigneur.


	18. day eighteen

**Tony** : Loki !!! Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?  
 **Loki** : quoi ?  
 **Tony** : ce truc sur mon visage ?  
 **Loki, rougissant** : oh ! ça... j'ai vu Sam gribouiller des symboles étranges sur le front de James pendant qu'il dormait, je me suis dit que j'allais faire la même chose, mais... avec mes propres symboles, alors j'ai fait un... un cœur.   
**Tony** :   
**Loki** : je vais chercher de l'eau pour l'enlever.  
 **Tony, le retenant par la manche** : un cœUR ???


	19. day nineteen

**Tony** : *se colle tout contre Loki à moitié endormi*  
 **Tony** : *glisse sa main sous son t-shirt*  
 **Tony** : *puis dans son caleçon*  
 **Loki** : Stark.  
 **Tony** : j'ai froid...  
 **Loki** : tu as tes propres sous-vêtements pour te réchauffer.  
 **Tony** : je laisse la place libre si jamais tu as froid.


	20. day twenty

**Tony** : j'ai besoin d'aide.  
 **Thor** : ça concerne mon frère ?  
 **Tony** : oui. J'aimerais le demander en mariage, mais je ne sais pas comment faire.  
 **Thor** : sois clair, pas de mise en scène, vraiment le plus simple possible.  
 **Tony** : compris.  
 **Loki** : *entre dans la pièce*  
 **Tony** : Loki, nous nous marions la semaine prochaine.   
**Loki** :  
 **Thor** :  
 **Loki** : d'accord.


	21. day twenty-one

**Loki** : c'est quoi cette histoire de liste pour notre mariage ?   
**Tony** : on est censé faire une liste de cadeaux pour que les gens puissent piocher dedans et nous les offrir.  
 **Loki** : hm.  
 **Loki** : *écrit "le cœur de Tony Stark" en haut de la feuille*  
 **Tony** :  
 **Tony, pleurant doucement** : loKI.


	22. day twenty-two

**Tony** : te demander en mariage a été la meilleur décision de ma vie.  
 **Loki** : techniquement, tu ne me l'as pas vraiment demandé.  
 **Tony** : tu aurais dit non ?  
 **Loki** : *hausse les épaules*  
 **Tony** : Lokes ?  
 **Loki, avec un petit sourire en coin** : qui sait ?  
 **Tony** : tU auRaIs dIT nOn ???


	23. day twenty-three

**Tony** : dis-moi...  
 **Loki, soupirant** : oh, seigneur.  
 **Tony** : tu ne m'aurais pas transformé en bougie, par hasard ?  
 **Loki, roulant des yeux** : pitié, stop.  
 **Tony** : parce qu'à chaque fois que je te croise...  
 **Loki** : Stark.  
 **Tony** : ... je m'enflamme.  
 **Loki** : je n'aurais jamais dû t'épouser.


	24. day twenty-four

**Thor, depuis la cuisine** : ne le touchez pas ! Je suis sûr que c'est mon frère qui s'est encore transformé pour me poignarder. Il me l'a déjà fait quand nous étions jeunes.  
 **Steve, depuis la cuisine** : je ne pense pas qu'il ferait ça.  
 **Sam, depuis la cuisine** : on parle bien du type qui a failli nous tuer à New York ?  
 **Bruce, depuis la cuisine** : sous la table !  
 **Thor, depuis la cuisine** : ne marchez pas dessus !   
**Tony** : tu as vraiment foutu la pagaille, on dirait.  
 **Loki** : *embrasse Tony sous le gui*  
 **Loki** : il le fallait bien si je voulais avoir un moment avec toi. Joyeux Noël, Anthony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! C'est fini pour cette année. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. J'ai déjà très envie de recommencer l'année prochaine, alors à très vite et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ! ;)


End file.
